


(SEMI HIATUS UNTIL NEXT YEAR) Love Light

by leenahanwoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenahanwoo/pseuds/leenahanwoo
Summary: Every month, 14th is a day of love. Penguin had no idea about it; he was just a new transferred student who was still adapting in this new living place. Killer, his upperclassman, wanted to help him to learn about the country, the cultures, and ... love too, perhaps? A Killer x Penguin story for every 14th Day AU. Enjoy ^^





	1. FLY

[ ](https://www.4shared.com/photo/ZKPtz1awei/FLY.html)

**Title :** **[Love Light Part 1] FLY – Valentine’s Day**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai,** **friendship** **,** **a tiny bit of** **fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with** **5** **.** **298** **words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Pairing: Killer x Penguin**

**Cast : Kid Pirates (Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire) & Heart Pirates (Trafalgar Law, Penguin, Shachi)** **, Jewelry Bonney (only mention the name, slightly appear)**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don’t like don’t read !! OOC-ness is everywhere !!!**

**Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

**~FLY~**

Suwon, South Korea. Penguin had never imagined that he would be transferred to a place he never knew or learned much about. He was forced to move out and follow his father; who was transferred to this country. Staying wasn't an option because, his mother would move with his father, and there was no chance that they would allow him to stay alone. He couldn't ask to stay with any relatives either, because none of them lived in the same area.

He blamed his parents very much- because he must leave his hometown. As a result, now he would continue his studies in Gyeonggi Suwon International School, a school with a very weird system. Although it was an international school that consisted of students from many countries, the school used the country’s educational system that forced the students to study for almost 12 hours a day. The subject’s level is quite similar to what he learned before, but still, he felt that studying at an all-day school didn't suit his style that much.

This difficulty didn’t include the language barrier. He had learned basic Korean, yet he always felt nervous when he went outside in a foreign neighborhood, where most of the people spoke Korean. Studying in an international school might give an advantage because, the school used English as it’s first language for the teaching process ,and socializing, but this situation was only beneficial for him inside the school area- not outside.

He did miss his hometown, He had lived in that place since he was born, and all of his friends were there. He enjoyed walking along the cold streets. He could read some of his books from his collection; at the park near his housing complex: for hours. He liked spending his time with his old friends, and the neighborhood was also nice. He missed them all, and the totally strange country with different neighborhoods, different languages, culture and habit made his yearning feeling worse.

He almost decided to run away from school and go back to Northern Europe where he lived before; but his passport was hidden by his mom and underage students had difficulty boarding a flight without advisory.

And there was a classmate of his, who kept approaching Penguin, saying he wanted to be friends with him. Shachi was a bright, friendly student that - the hatted boy never knew, and he couldn’t reject the friendship because he approached him endlessly. Not only did Shachi help him with his Korean language subjects, but he also kept persuading Penguin to join their private study group; which he declared that it can ‘help him to do the homework, learn other subjects better ,and get along with other students’. In the end, Penguin decided to join the study group and, he might be able to get to know the group members.

When Penguin finally said  ‘yes’  to Shachi, he pulled him right to the library where the group usually gathered - after their schedule was over. And now he was sitting with Shachi, on the library chairs surrounding a square table, waiting for the rest of the group members.

“Shachi, do the others have any other schedules?” Penguin asked.

It was already 7 PM, and the members hadn’t shown up yet. He was really worried he might come home very late.

“Not really. The seniors may have extended studying, but it won’t be too long.The others are the same year as us, so they will come. In the meantime. Just wait.” Shachi, who was already writing his homework, answered.

Penguin, who had finished the homework ten minutes earlier than Shachi, just sighed and continued reading the physics book, because there would be a quiz in physics (class) tomorrow. All textbooks in the school also used English; another advantage that Penguin felt relieved by. Although he could read Hangul, it didn’t mean he was ready enough to read all Korean textbooks; Not yet, anyway, he was still learning it.

Five minutes had passed, and that was when 5 students came into the library. What made Penguin really shocked - was that all of them were very tall. Two of them, who wore their uniform neatly -[Penguin guessed that they were the seniors Shachi talked about before]-, was taller than Shachi and him. One of the seniors was very handsome and attractive; with a spotted hat worn on his head. He brought a very bright yellow backpack, and kept reading the book on his hand while walking. The second one had a very long, silky blonde hair that reached his hips, with his bangs covered half of his face, but he looked as handsome as the first senior. Penguin could imagine how easily those two persons were noticed everywhere by anybody. The other three were even taller. One of them had a very bright red hair, and it made Penguin wondered whether it was his real hair color or not. The last two could draw attention by their height alone. Penguin looked at himself and cursed - why he was not given more height?

“Oh, are we late?” the blonde said after sitting on the chair on the opposite side, from Shachi and Penguin.

“Not at all, Killer sunbae. We just finished our homework.” Shachi answered and proudly showed his homework book. The senior smiled and nodded.

The handsome senior sat on the left side of the square table, followed by the redhead, who sat next to him. The other two people sat on the other side of the table.

“So is this the person you talked about yesterday?” the senior asked.

“Yes, Law sunbae. I asked him to join and he just agreed this morning.”

“Please introduce yourself.” The person with long, blue hair, on the right side spoke warmly.

“Urmm …… I’m Penguin. Nice to meet you all.” Penguin stuttered as he introduced himself, and bowed a bit. He always had troubles with introductions, but he tried his best not to speak shakily.

“Woah, what a sweet name. You know, you’re very ….” The red haired immediately ceased his words; feeling an intense glare from his senior.

“Kid will talk endlessly if sunbae doesn’t stop him.” Shachi whispered to Penguin to explain the situation.

“Hi Penguin. I’m Trafalgar Law, second year, science major, and also the leader of our study group.” Law, the senior, quickly cut off the protest from the red hair. “And this is Eustass Kid, first year, science major. The blonde is Killer, the second year, social major; and they are Heat and Wire from social major, first year. You already know Shachi, so I won’t introduce him anymore. And welcome to our study group.”

Penguin only nodded, because Shachi had briefly told him what kind of study group he joined in. It was a common study group where the members would help each other in doing their homework, papers and other assignments. In some Korean high schools, the classes were divided into two majors, science and social. The science major’s subjects included physics, chemistry and biology, while the social majors were sociology, history, economy accounting and geography. Despite that there were two majors in the school: science and social, the study group would still be able to help each other - in any kind of subjects.

In the school, there was an optional subject the student could choose from the different major, for example, the science major students choose one of the social subjects they wanted to learn, and the social students could also choose to learn one of science subjects. But this was very optional, and the students could choose not to take any subject from the opposite major if they didn’t want to. That was the main reason for the study group to be created, for the science student could help the social ones in learning their optional science subject, and vice versa.

For  Penguin’s case, until now, he hadn’t decided what social subject he would take, but since it was only one month left before the final exams, he might choose one after he got into the second year.

The group’s activity continued right after the short introduction session. Shachi, Heat and Wire were discussing about geography subject - seems like Shachi took interest with the subject and had chosen it as his optional subject -, and they were advised by Killer. Penguin was still caught up in the physics subject, helped by Kid. He just knew that the red haired boy was really interested in the subject. Law advised them and only helped if there was any difficult question they couldn’t solve.

Overall, the study group studying session was very satisfying, Penguin felt quite comfortable to get along with them, and he liked to spend his time to study and learn many things from them.

“Hey, will South Beast perform in the Valentine’s Day event?” Shachi brought up the conversation, after the studying session was over.

“Of course we will. The events that allow us to perform, are only the Valentine’s Day and Summer Festival. So yes, we will perform and rock them all.” Kid answered enthusiastically.

“Err … what is South Beast?” Penguin asked. He only transferred to the school a month ago, and he wasn’t the type who always followed the updated news.

“It’s our band. Alternative rock genre, and we perform in events or music festivals.” Wire explained. “Kid, Heat and I started the band a year ago for Valentine’s Day event, and Senior Killer joined a month later after seeing us performed in the joint event.”

“Joint event?” Penguin felt odd, for the event should be a joint one, despite it was only for Valentine’s Day.

“Yes. The junior high level of our school will join the Valentine’s Day event along with us, the senior high. You know, the orange-colored building behind our school area? It’s the junior high school building.” Heat continue explaining.

“And how is the position? I mean, the band.”

“I’m the lead vocalist.” Kid answered proudly. “Killer is the guitarist, Heat is the bassist, and Wire is the drummer. We also have Bonney: from the social major, to perform with us when we need a more feminine voice for the song, or if the song has more than two vocal voices. But of course, she is not an official member, so we only have two vocalists.”

“And the second vocalist is …?”

“Killer, of course. His voice is amazing.”

Penguin nodded. He was suddenly a bit curious of the band. It was a little bit weird since he previously never had a certain favorite singer, band or other idols. The hatted boy enjoyed music, but never had a specific genre for the music he listened to. He guessed his sudden interest was because he never literally listened to alternative rock music genre, and Korean music style in general.

“Just watch their performance on that day. You’ll see how awesome they are.” Shachi suggested while giggling a bit.

**~FLY~**

 

Sometimes, Penguin wanted to scream at his asocial habits, or rather his unwillingness to explore the Korean culture much deeper. He was clearly shocked when he arrived at school and saw how the school had been decorated with all pink and red stuff. It was only for the Valentine’s Day event, but the whole soccer field had been filled with a big bazaar. The booths were lining up on one side, and a stage was build on the other side. That was the stage that South Beast would perform on, the one that Penguin was waiting for. Again, the stage was also decorated with pink stuffs here and there.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Shachi suddenly appeared and wrapped his hand around Penguin’s shoulders. “I thought you were at the classroom. I went there, and there are only girls inside.”

“I thought you clearly told me that we don’t have class today. So yes, I don’t go to the classroom.”

“Lucky you haven't gone there. You’ll be more surprised that the classroom has changed into a sea of pink.”

Penguin’s face showed disgust. He might had seen a lot of pink stuff here and there since the morning, but if he was faced with more pink, he might go home already. He was grateful that Shachi had known him much better after being friends for almost a month, and can prevent him from things he didn’t like to see. So now, the only option was to stay at the soccer field where the bazaar was held, and focus on the street food booth.

“When will the performance start?” Penguin asked as they walked to the bazaar area. They could see that most booths sold Valentine’s chocolates, some sold accessories, while the rest sold meals like tteokbokki, twigim, and other kinds of street food.

“Usually it starts from 10 AM to 1 PM, but it depends on how many performers that join the events.” Shachi answered, and his eyes didn’t go away from the booth that sold sundae. “Why? Are you excited?”

“I-I’m not. I’m just curious.”

Penguin did feel curious since the first time he heard about South Beast, but he was too shy to say it aloud.

“It’s normal to get curious. South Beast are quite well-known among the schools. And they join other events outside the school too. I mean, my parents even saw their performance for charity event held in Itaewon last month, and they fell in love with South Beast right away.”

“They do?”

Shachi nodded. “Because there are too many boy bands and girl bands out there, many people will love rare genre and rare performers. Indie bands, especially, are quite rare, yet many of indie bands cannot gain popularity as quick as the boy bands and girl bands. So, if the bands can reach popularity among the majority, it’s practically a miracle.”

They then spent almost an hour going around the bazaar. Shachi bought sundae as he wanted to, from the start, Penguin tried the twigim and odeng for the first time, and they shared tteokbokki (more like Penguin couldn’t finish it because the sauce was too spicy). The accessories were mostly for girls, so they didn’t go near those booths. Penguin also didn’t like the chocolate too much, and Shachi was waiting for the girls to give him Valentine’s chocolate (in which Penguin was really doubtful of the opportunity), so the chocolate booths were ignored as well.

At 10 AM, the music concert event started, and the two boys, literally ran to get near to the stage, so they could saw the performance much clearer. The MC of the performance stage was a girl with bright orange hair, together with another girl with long, bright blue hair. Shachi said the MCs, Nami and Vivi from junior high school, had been the Valentine’s performance stage Main event, since last year and that everyone loved them.

The stage event started; with the performance of one of the junior high’s girl-bands dance cover. They danced Rania’s Dr Feel Good, in which Shachi said it was really improper for the young girls to perform such a sexy dance for the opening. It continued with the performance of some other boy-band’s dance cover. They performed BTS’s Danger,  EXO’s Call Me Baby,  GOT7’s Hard Carry,  and other dance covers of rookie’s songs. The girls followed with their wide range of girl bands’ dance cover, from SNSD to Blackpink.

Trafalgar Law, came to their spot in the middle of one of the girl dance covers was dancing 4L’s Move, and he wondered out loud in mild confusion and indignance -that the school allowed the girl to perform such sexy -lewd and filthy- dances. He sighed and focused on Shachi and Penguin who was waiting for him at the nearest space to the stage.

“I can’t call Eustass-ya, he broke his phone again last night.” He grumbled. “When will they perform?”

“I texted Wire, and he said they will be on stage after this performance.” Shachi answered. “Bonney will join too.”

“So there, will be the third person - again.” Law snorted.

“I wonder why you never like Bonney to sing with them.” Shachi laughed.

Penguin chuckled on the conversation. Although he didn’t understand about why Law didn’t call Killer or other members instead, or why Shachi said that Law didn’t like Bonney to join their performance, but he could feel that they were now becoming quite closer.

It was really a big change for him who previously couldn't get along well with anyone since he moved out to Korea. It's really nice that now he had some friends to rely on.

“... And now, let’s watch the next performance. Here it is, South Beast.” Nami and Vivi shouted and announced the performance of the band they were waiting for.

Penguin felt his heartbeat increased rapidly. Half excited, half curious, mixed with an odd feeling of wanting to see the friends he had only known for three weeks, but felt so close like family.

The members of South Beast came out from the backstage one by one. Heat was wearing a white shirt and a red tie, black leather jacket and black jeans, while Wire, who was the tallest among them all was in a long black jacket and white low v-neck t-shirt, with black leather pants. Killer walked behind them; he wore a white jacket, stripped white and a black t-shirt under the jacket, with grey pants and black shoes. He held his own guitar on his hand. Kid and Bonney followed, and they looked so awesome in their stage costumes. Kid was wearing an unbuttoned light brown creamy jacket with a thin, white t-shirt underneath, along with, white pants, and toscha and white sneakers. Bonney was very gorgeous, with a white shirt, blue-black sweater with a red strip on the neck ,and arms, & creamy-colored pants, also white and black sneakers.

They took the position for the band -Penguin just knew from Shachi, that the drum was placed the back part of the stage, and it was moved to the front by, moving stage-; Killer and Heat brought their own instruments, so the event’s committee only had to prepare the drums and sound system. Kid and Bonney stood side by side behind their standing mics, and Killer took place behind the third one.

Penguin felt very excited; it was no different from other audiences. He could see Shachi had started cheering up and yelled ‘South Beast, South Beast’ since the MCs announced their turn, while Law smiled -almost like a wide grin- the whole time as he didn’t take his eyes off of Kid.

The bass which was played by Heat was the beginning sign of South Beast’s performance. The crowd quiet down as the intro started playing.

 _‘Have you sat on the rooftop, singing alone? Using shining stars as audience’_.

The first line of the song reminded Penguin about the first time he came to South Korea. He never wanted to move out, but his parents forced him. He didn’t like the new country, didn’t like to learn the language -although, he still learned it or he wouldn’t be able to communicate well-; moreover, he didn’t like to leave his hometown. The boy spent most of his time on the rooftop of the private course where he learned Korean language, because he felt really lonely.

_‘Have you ran about on the winding road? Until your shoes’ soles have been worn out?’_

Back then, Penguin had created a plan to run away if he still couldn’t adapt to the new environment. He didn’t like to not have any friends, especially when he needed to adjust himself in the new school and subjects. He felt lonely in that big school. He wanted to run as far as possible, and went back to his hometown.

_‘Everynight~ Everyday, I’m longing for these precious dreams. Now I’m going to spread my wings’_

Penguin had already planned to take his passport from his parent’s bedroom, when Shachi appeared.  
He had shown to him that he wanted to be Penguin’s friend.    
 At first, Penguin couldn’t believe this bright, cheerful boy wanted to be friend with him. But Shachi proved it, and he even asked Penguin to join the study group he was in. The hatted boy felt so happy because he found a place where he could find new friends and get along with them.

 _‘It will succeeded, it will be fine. You have told yourself countless times before. Though there are times you feel tired and afraid’_.

After Penguin got along with the study group members, everything went so much better and easier, especially when he had to catch up the subjects. Shachi also helped him to start interacting with their classmates. The loneliness he felt before starting to disappear, and he felt less burdened.

 _‘Even if you are lonely, sad, you haven’t shed tears before. Your warmth comfort has awaken my heart’_.

Penguin now had more friends. Although they were not so close yet, but he felt more relieved. The boy didn’t feel lonely anymore, and he slowly felt comfortable on his current place. He sometimes still longed for his old friends, but at least it was not as much as before.

_‘Superstar now it is me. Raise your voice loud._

_The person who I was, OK. Towards my dream, let’s go_

_Superstar now it is you. Raise your voice loud_

_Don’t hesitate, let’s start. Show everyone your own universe’_

The refrain made Penguin thought deeper. For the whole time after he moved, he only sulked, grumbled, complained and blamed his parents for making him leave the friends he had, and the tranquility of his hometown. He only felt the bad things kept appearing, and he hated it so much.

_‘Come, close your eyes just like what you’ll do in the future’._

The hatted boy didn’t feel any gratitude at first. But then he found new friends, and started to adapt the environment he lived in. He just knew that his previous bad thought was just bad thought. He felt really grateful right now, because he could move out, find new things and cultures to learn, and meet new people to be friend with.

_‘Can you see the dreams you had?’_

Now Penguin realized what he had to do. He didn’t have to run away when he was totally pissed of after moving out. He just needed to give enough time to adapt, to adjust himself with the whole changes. The burden on his chest had totally gone, and he felt so much free.

 _‘Let it come true’_.

 _‘Start’_.

 _‘Let’s start now_ ’.

Penguin would start learning the right way. He had to live in South Korea, and he needed to know everything about the country. He could stay and learn about the language, the culture, habit, food, music, everything he wanted to know. He felt confident to do all these things. Yes, he could.

_‘Show everyone your own universe’_

Penguin felt a burning feeling inside his heart. This was not a very bad feeling though, for he loved when the heartbeat of his increased rapidly, when the music repeated inside his ears and mind; he loved when every single note sung by the band took him to the highest dream he ever imagined.

Watching the band’s performance had given him a clear vision of what he could do in the nearest future, and Penguin knew had fell in love with the: alternative rock indie band in front of his eyes.

 

**~FLY~**

 

Penguin was now sitting on the bus stop, waiting for the bus that would take him to his home in Namchang-dong. The bus should arrive in 20 minutes, so he still had enough time to get rid of the chocolate box on his hand.

He sighed heavily. He had told Shachi that walking through the chocolate booth area would be a bad idea. But Shachi kept pulling him because he was  ‘attracted’  by the big sized chocolates, which was sold for half price and, forgot all his previous plan about ‘waiting for the Valentine’s chocolate from the girls’. In the middle of waiting for Shachi - who was still trying to bid the half-price chocolate, -Penguin felt like looking Shachi was no different from his mom when shopping at the local market, and that was a bit creepy-, Penguin was forced to buy the chocolate on the next booth, where one of the sales girl mentioned ‘we haven’t sold any of the chocolate and we will be scolded if someone don’t buy at least one box’. And Shachi made it worse by saying ‘come on, Pen, don’t break the girls’ hearts’; causing him to feel, it didn’t match the situation at all. So the hatted boy palmed his face in frustration, bought a random box of chocolate without thinking, said thank you properly and left them afterwards.

Now he was confused. His parents were not fans of chocolate - just like him. If his mother found out, she might tease him the whole day that ‘her son was popular among the girls, he received a box of chocolate on Valentine’s Day’. This stupid problem certainly would annoy him, because it was a box of chocolate he bought by himself -and his mother wouldn’t care although Penguin tried hard to explain the real situation to her-. He couldn’t give it to the neighbors, since they would tell his mother about the chocolate as well. Giving it to other friends would be a very bad option (they might think he was weird, and to be honest, they were not that close to him), and giving it to strangers would be even weirder.

When Penguin saw a litter bin near the bus stop, he felt a very bright imaginary bulb appearing above his head. ‘ _Right, just throw it to the bin and the problem will disappear as well.’_ He talked inwardly. Just when he wanted to walk and throw the box, a familiar shining blond hair caught Penguin’s eyes. He turned to the right side where the bright blonde hair greeted him

“Killer sunbaenim!”

Penguin was surprised to see his senior, the member of the study group he joined and a member of South Beast, sitting beside him without taking off his previous stage costume.

Killer turned his head as well when hearing Penguin’s shocked voice. He just smiled a little, with a slight view of his blue eyes sneaking under his long bangs. “Hi. Waiting for the bus?”

“Yes.” Penguin awkwardly answered.

Since he joined the study group, they had met for a total of four times until now. And until the last times they met, Killer was the only member he never approached directly. Sometimes Penguin joined the discussion with Heat, Wire and Shachi, but since Killer only advised the discussion most of the time, Penguin never really ‘talked’ to the senior.

“Where do you live, by the way? I always thought you walk home with Shachi.” He spoke again.

“Shachi lives near the school, so he can walk home. I live in Namchang-dong, the center of Suwon. I’d pass out whenever I arrive at home if I walk like Shachi.” Penguin chuckled.

“I live in Sanggwanggyo-dong, the north side, in the same district as Kid. So I need to take a bus to go home too.”

Killer’s explanation made Penguin nodded. _‘So he lived farther than me.’_ He thought.

The awkward situation came up after the last sentence. None of them tried to break the silence, nor have any other topic to discuss. Penguin was about to ask on stuff regarding South Beast to get to know the band further, when Killer asked.

“How was our performance?” Penguin didn’t know how to answer it.VHe was a shy person who didn’t really speak aloud what he felt, but he needed to answer his senior’s question. He loved South Beast, loved their performance, and also their song. But how to say it properly without getting embarrassed?

“It was … pretty good.” Penguin answered, but then he slightly panicked because he regretted to give only a plain comment, and the senior might feel upset. “I mean … this may be the first time I watch live performance, but you did a very great job and everyone loves it. So … yes, it was … great.”

Killer kept silent while listening to every word Penguin spoke to him. Penguin could see how the blond smiled. It looked so sweet and calming. The hatted boy was a bit regretful for not speaking more about what he felt for South Beast. It was his own enthusiasm. He didn’t want to hide the feeling, but he was just too shy and didn’t know how to express it well.

“Thank you.” Killer said finally. “I never really listen to what people say about us, but I’m glad to hear your comment.”

“You’re welcome.” Penguin felt relieved that Killer quite satisfied.with his answer. He then saw the box on his hand again. He did want to get up, walked to the litter bin and threw the box of chocolate on his hand quickly, but he was afraid that the senior might see his action.

“By the way, what are you holding?” He asked.

Now Penguin felt more nervous since Killer had seen the box. What should he answer? The boy wanted to say it was a box of chocolate he was forced to buy, but the senior might feel weird if he saw him throwing out the box to the litter bin.

“It is … actually ...”

“A chocolate? Did a girl give it to you?”

“No, it’s not. Actually I ...” _‘Bought this by forced and now I wanted to get rid of this damned box of chocolate from my hand!’_ Penguin cursed. But again, he couldn’t say it out aloud.

Penguin could hear the bus getting near, cutting his own words. _‘Thank God it’s the bus I’m waiting for!’_ Penguin felt grateful that he could get up and walk to the litter bin as he planned. He just hoped Killer wouldn’t realize what he was doing. He almost arrived and threw the box away until he heard Killer following him and shouted.

“Wait, stop! What are you doing?”

The hatted boy was shocked when Killer held his hand and prevented him to throw the box.

“Why do you want to throw it? You want to waste the gift?”

“It’s … not a gift, sunbaenim. I was forced to buy this box of chocolate, yet I didn’t like it. Bringing this home will make Mom misunderstand the situation. I mean, she may think I get the chocolate from girls, and she will tease me the whole day.”

“It’s still not a good enough reason to waste food. You shouldn’t do that.”

He regretted doing his plan in front of Killer. Now he was scolded by his senior.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll take it. You will waste good food -if I let you throw it to the litter bin.”

Penguin felt more shocked when Killer released his hand and took the box. The blond then stored the chocolate in his sling bag. Penguin suddenly realized the bus almost departed, and he needed to catch the bus if he didn’t want to wait for another 20 minutes.

“Sunbaenim, I’m sorry to trouble you, but I need to go now.” Penguin looked at Killer and bow in a deep regret.

Killer hummed in response. “Be careful. And don’t waste your food again.”

Penguin nodded and got on the bus quickly. He turned around a bit after he paid the bus ticket, and he could see the senior was still watching him from the bus stop, looking at him with an unreadable smile on his face.

He now wondered what the meaning of Killer’s smile is.

 

**TBC**

* * *

**Footnote:**

**Hangul** : Korean letters

 **Sunbae** : senior

 **Tteokbokki** (spicy rice cakes): Rice cakes in a spicy red pepper paste sauce. And the bright red color should be warning enough of how spicy it can be (depending on where you go).

 **Twigim** (Fried Snacks): The same carts that sell you tteokbokki, blood sausages and odeng also have delicious fried goods. These fried foods are dipped in a batter to allow for a flakey shell. Ingredients range from dumplings, eggs, peppers, sweet potatoes, and more.

 **Sundae** (blood sausage): Blood sausages are common foods around the world. Korea’s version of it uses coagulated pigs blood, glass noodles and barley, with pig or cow intestines for the sausage skin. Also, if you’re ordering on the street, each order usually comes with a few slices of liver or lung on the side.

 **Odeng** (fish cakes): At about 500 won a stick, fish cakes are the cheapest street foods you’ll find. They’re skewered on a stick and left in a delicious broth, which happens to be free with any order (not just odeng) and can cures bad hang overs. Put on some soy sauce to enjoy.

 **Sunbaenim** : senior, more formal than sunbae.

* * *

**From the author ...............**

This is the forth time I wrote English fanfic, cool *shivering*

As you know, I write this fic for Valentine’s Day. Yessss, HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY FOR YOU ALL XOXO KilGuin deserves tons of love in this love day, so yes, please send them a lot of love ^^

For you who doesn’t really get into Korean culture, k-pop world, and other things related to South Korea, I’m so sorry if my fic makes you quite confused. But I have put footnote for the Korean words that cannot be translated / feels very weird if I translate into English, so yeah, I hope everyone will understand.

Again, I will send my biggest gratitude for the persons who has beta read this fic. Elementalcrystals, who always lead me the right way, the lantern in the dark, I will never complete this story without you. @/onepiece_fandom__ in Instagram (my beloved friend, sowwy to always ask for your help when you are so busy) and Lu senpai, my beloved cutie senpai thank you so much for beta reading my fic, you are all the best.

The fanfic cover was made by lovely friend, Kim Sunri, who also has helped me a lot to proofread this fic. Yeah, I don’t have enough time to ask someone to draw the cover, but my friend made it so wonderful, so I regret nothing ^^

Ah, almost forget to say. The title of this part is taken from the real song I use for this fic. Fly, sung by Super Junior KRY, the theme song of Superstar K3 in 2011. I love this song so much, and it's quite suitable for Penguin, who needs more support and encouragement for his life. And the song I present for all the readers too. Don't ever give up, keep walking the path you step on, facing all the barriers to reach your dream, the goal of your life!

Actually it has passed February 14 in my place when I post this, but in other places it is still 14 right? So yeah. I think it’s okay if I’m a bit late XD

Anyway, please enjoy this story. And last, would you mind to leave review?


	2. Stars Appear

[ ](https://www.4shared.com/photo/oX23Q4zkei/Stars_Appear.html)

 

 **Title :** **[Love Light Part** **2** **]** **Stars Appear** **-** **White** **Day**

 **Genre : Shounen-ai,** **friendship** **,** **a tiny bit of** **fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with** **5** **.773 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Pairing: Killer x Penguin**

**Cast : Kid Pirates (Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire) & Heart Pirates (Trafalgar Law, Penguin, Shachi) **

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don’t like don’t read !! OOC-ness is everywhere !!!**

**Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

 

*****Stars Appear*****

 

“You did what?” Kid couldn’t believe his eyes when Killer showed a box of chocolate on his hand.

“I took it. He would definitely have thrown the chocolate to the litter bin if I didn’t stop him.”

“He just could resist not buying it. It would have been better than he threw it away in the end.” He wanted to take the box, but Killer held him. “Eh? Can’t I eat it?”

“You already have the chocolate cookies from Law, Kid. So this is mine.” Killer got up from his bed and hid the chocolate box in his table’s drawer.

“Argh, why?” Kid lied on Killer’s bed in frustration. “I want to taste it too. It looks delicious.”

“Can I eat the cookies Law gave to you then? Because it also looks tasty.”

“No, you can’t!” Kid yelled while quickly hugging his backpack, where he stored the chocolate cookies Law gave it to him before he went to Killer’s house. “It’s mine!”

“So does the chocolate. It’s mine, and I’m the only one who can eat it.” Killer’s words made Kid pouted.

“I didn't know you cared about food waste that much,” Kid frowned with a suspicious look.

Killer didn’t answer the question. He also still thought deeply about the reason why he felt that he had to stop Penguin from throwing the chocolate into the garbage. He knew he had been interested in the boy since the first time he joined the study group. But he did feel it was because of mere curiosity because the hatted boy was a transferred student who still couldn’t get along well with the people around him. Killer did want to help him to overcome his problem, but he never interacted directly to him and they were from different major -which would feel awkward if he tried to. He had seen how the boy started to interact with the group member and Shachi kept bragging that Penguin started to be friend with their classmates, so he didn’t have more obligation to help the boy if there was no need. The blond also could see that Shachi had taught him how to behave ‘properly’ in the school, so he acted quite respectful towards the seniors and that was good progress to get along with them in the future.

Their meeting at the bus stop was totally coincidence. After the stage performance, Killer had been called by his teacher to talk about the class’ matter, since he was the class’ vice president. He was at the teacher’s room for a good 30 minutes, and then he went home. He saw the hatted boy was sitting at the bus stop; waiting for the bus to take him home. He didn’t plan to do any odd thing after he sat right beside him, but he did hope they could build a better friendship. Penguin had still been shy and awkward in the beginning, but at least they talked more normally for the first time when Killer tried to break the ice. When he commented their performance, he felt really grateful without any specific reason. Hearing a good review from the fans was always satisfying, but since the boy just saw their performance once and he honestly said that they did a great performance, Killer was so pleased about it.

The problem appeared when he saw a box of chocolate on the boy’s hand. It was a common thing if boys received chocolate from girls on Valentine’s Day. The blond didn’t really mind it but Penguin looked so nervous, especially when he asked about the box -he didn’t even know why he was that curious to ask. And everything happened so quick and sudden; Penguin walked to the nearest litter bin and wanted to throw the box into it, and he was really surprised by the junior. Like his body had moved by his own, Killer stopped him and holding the boy’s hand. He asked why he did it, and the boy honestly answered; that the chocolate would make his mom misunderstand, and he decided to throw the box before it put him into trouble. Then Killer’s motherly side showed up; he told the junior not wasting the food, just exactly the same as his mom always told him in the past. He decided to take the box, and again, without thinking much but only to prevent the boy from throwing the chocolate and wasting food. And Kid, with his question, stirred his previous thought about the reason behind his action.

“... Killer hyung?”

Kid’s voice stopped the train of the blond’s thought and brought him back into reality. “Hm what? Sorry I was lost in my thoughts.”

The red haired boy kept staring at Killer with more suspicious look. “Yeah, you're very thoughtful for a bunch of chocolate.”

Killer was just about to answer when a voice called for them from the room next to Killer's one.

“Eomoni is awake!”

Kid shouted in excitement, got up from the bed in instant and ran out of Killer’s bedroom. He even forgot to take his backpack, making Killer sighed and he took the backpack with him. When the blond got into his mother’s bedroom, he saw Kid had sat down on the bedside and greeted the elder.

“Eomoni, happy Valentine’s Day.” Kid said while holding her hand tightly.

“Kid, is that you?” She asked while adjusting her sight after waking up. “Where’s Kira-ya?”

“Yes, it’s me. Killer hyung is on the way, I guess. Eomoni, I bring choco …” Kid stopped talking when realizing he didn’t bring his backpack. Slight panic expression showed on his face at the time he turned his head to the door direction.

At that moment, Killer walked into the bedroom and handed the backpack to Kid. “You left it behind again.” He sat on the other side of the bed and sighed because of Kid’s carelessness. “Take care of your things, Kid.”

Kid grinned and took his backpack. Then he took out a big lunch box from the bag and opened it. “I made Creamy Peanut Butter Truffles this year. I hope you like it, eomoni.”

“I will like whatever you make, dear.” Killer’s mother showed a weak smile on her lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Kid smiled back. He always made Valentine chocolate every year, and give them to his parents and Killer’s mother. Their families had been very close since Killer’s father passed away when he was still young. Kid was so close to him since then; he considered him as the big brother he never had. He also regarded Killer’s mother like his own.

Killer could see a bit of happiness on his mother’s pale face when Kid acted like a spoiled child and showed sincere affection to her. She loved to receive a lot of affection, and it helped her to feel more alive and healthy. After his father’s death, her health condition kept dropping and it meant she couldn’t work outside the house. Killer must attend the school, so he couldn’t do much except helping her to do the house’s cores and take care of her. His father left a small amount of money after his death; it could be used for daily needs, but it was only enough until Killer finished school. That was why Killer was really grateful that Kid’s father, always helped his family generously. He helped Killer attending to good school, and he also provided the payment. If his mother’s sickness was getting worse -and it happened several times in a year-, he was also the one who paid the bill. Killer had a huge debt for Eustass family, and he would definitely pay it after he finished the school in any way.

“... and Killer Hyung got Valentine gift before I give my present.”

Killer felt shocked when Kid talked to her mother about the chocolate box. Quickly he spoke, “No, no, no. That’s not chocolate for Valentine gift, Eomma. It’s just …”

Again, the blond was doubtful. What did the chocolate box mean to him? He could answer that the box was a thing he took from a friend because it would be a waste to let the box being thrown to the litter bin. But wasn’t the answer a bit weird, no matter how he tried to explain it? He saw his mother smiled, waiting for his honest answer. Yet he didn’t speak a word.

“If so, you must return the gift.” Killer’s mother suggested in the end.

“Right. You should give something in return, hyung.” Kid added.

Killer shook his head. “But I didn’t even receive the chocolate as Valentine’s gift.”

His mother held his hand and smiled. “Although it wasn’t given as a gift, but you already got it. So why won’t you give something for the person to thank them? It isn’t a bad thing, right?”

 

*****Stars Appear*****

 

The school holiday was going from February 20 to March 20. A long school holiday, and Killer felt relieved he could take a break from any school activities. He had spent the first week cleaning the house properly, cooking proper food for his mother, and continue making White Day gift as he planned.

Yes, he needed to catch up and finish the gifts because he must give all the presents on White Day, which meant it was only 2 weeks left. He had planned to send the gift for Eustass family, Trafalgar family (Law and his mother went to their house to send presents at night after Kid went back home on Valentine Day), and the other study group members. The next day after Valentine, Shachi went to his house and gave a small jar of sugar cookies with a slight of nervousness shown on his face. Killer smiled how the junior did care of him, so he said thank you properly and planned to make simple gift for him too. Wire and Heat came afterwards, and gave him a bouquet of yellow tulip, his favorite flower, along with a sincere Valentine card. He still wonder what he wanted to make for them, but they usually accepted any gift with full of gratitude, so he was sure he could make any quick, simple stuff.

So here he was, in his mother’s room along with Kid. His mother was lying on the bed. Killer just finished making a simple phone case for Kid’s father and cute scarf for Kid’s mother. He was still holding the crochet hook, and just starting the new slip knot. Several rolls of blend white yarn was around him, ready to be made into crochet stuff.

His mother was teaching Kid how to make his own White Day gift for Law, which Killer found really surprising. He knew the red haired boy always returned the Valentine gift from Law on White Day, but this was the first time that the redhead wanted to create something he never learnt to make before. And he was lucky enough that Killer’s mother could help him to start making the stuff.

“Ouch!” Kid shouted when he stuck the needle into his finger for the fourth time; making Killer’s mother chuckled a bit.

“You need to focus, Kid.” The blond teased him.

“I am always focused. It’s the needle’s fault. Why does it have to so sharp?” He complained.

“If it’s not sharp, you can’t sew properly, dear.” Killer’s mother replied.

Killer chuckled to his mother’s reply, and Kid ignored him; remaining focused on his own project.

“Eomma, what do you think I better make for Trafalgar family?” He asked.

“Well, let’s see ….” his mother thought a while, before answering her son’s question. “Give the similar phone case to Doctor Trafalgar. He will love it. His wife doesn’t really like to wear scarf, so giving gloves to her will be better. Give scarf to Lamy instead, since she loves to wear cute accessories. I don’t know what Law would like. What do you think will good for him, Kid?”

“Law lost his pencil case two weeks ago. You can make one for him.”

“Okay, I’ll note it. What about Shachi, Wire and Heat? What do you think will be good for them?”

“Well … I don’t know. Maybe you can make leg warmer, boot cuff, or hand warmer. They’ll love it.”

“I see. I think I will make stuff with your recommendation.”

“What about me? What will I get?” Kid looked at Killer with excited eyes.

Killer smiled teasingly.  “It’s a secret. But I’m pretty sure you’ll love it.”

Kid pouted. “If you don’t make good stuff for me, I won’t send Valentine gift next year.”

Killer then started a crochet pattern for the items which would be sent for Law’s family. He started with the phone case, which was easier because it had no certain pattern. His mother taught him handmade crafts when he was little, and he loved to learn all of them. He usually made his own stuff with the skills he learned, and he also could make them as gifts for friends.

“Hyung, how was the chocolate?” Kid asked out of nowhere.

“Which chocolate?”

“The box of chocolate you took from Penguin.”

He ate the chocolate right after the dinner on Valentine Day. The taste wasn’t bad; he could make more tasty stuff, but for chocolate which was sold on a bazaar, it was quite fine. “Well ... not bad. It had strawberry filling in it, so it was fresh and tasty.” He commented shortly.

“Strawberry?!” Kid shouted. He was a big fan of the sour-sweet fruit. “Why didn’t you leave some for me?”

“It was only 6 chocolate balls in the small box.”

“At least you could have left one for me!” The red haired boy sighed desperately.

Killer always enjoyed teasing Kid. He would shout, yell and pout based on how far he annoyed the red hair. Law did that more often than him, because Kid always showed cute reaction like a pissed-off little brother.

“I’ll make chocolate with strawberry filling for you on the trip we planned on White Day.”

Kid stared at the blond excitedly. “Really? Promise?”

“Yes, if you don’t make trouble when we go on the trip.”

Kid nodded in agreement, but quickly change his expression; a shocking face like he just remembered something important.

“So what are you getting for Penguin?” Kid asked again.

Right, Killer had listed every person that he wanted to return the Valentine gifts, but the only one he hadn’t planned to give for was Penguin. Basically, he didn’t give Valentine gift for him. The blond took the box from the hatted boy, to prevent him from throwing the box away. He didn’t have to return the box, because it didn’t consider as a present. Somehow, Killer felt a bit wrong if everyone got White Day gift from him except the hatted boy. That was why he was still thinking whether Penguin should be on the list or not.

“I have no plan so far. Let me think again after I finish all gifts on my list.” Killer said finally.

 

*****Stars Appear*****

 

March 14 was celebrated by couples as White Day. But for the study group in which the members were all single, it was a perfect time to gather and hang out. They were now gathered at Hwaseo Station, waiting for the subway which would take them from Suwon to Gwacheon.

“So, we need to get on the train here? How long will it take to reach the place?” Penguin asked, and Killer could hear the strong excitement in his voice. When he first arrived at the station, he admitted to everyone that he never went by subway train before, and he was excited to go with them.

“We will go to Geumjeong Station from here, transit and change train for Line 4 to Seoul Grand Park Station.” Law explained.

“And from the station we can go on foot, or we can get on the shuttle bus to the upper park entrance.” Killer continued to explain.

“I don’t like the upper side. Believe me, the place is still too cold right now.” Wire commented. The upper entrance would directly take them to the upper side of the park, which was very near to the mountain.

“And we can directly go to the zoo if we go to the main entrance.” Kid added.

“Kiddie Kid wants to see the bears.” Shachi teased the red hair.

“Seoul Zoo is much more interesting than the Theme Garden, you idiot.”

“Kid. The zoo is for children educational program.”

Kid snorted when Killer just added the fuel for everyone to burst into laughter. Their conversation was stopped when the subway train arrived, and they got aboard quickly. It was a good 23 minutes trip from Hwaseo Station to Geumjeong Station. They waited for Line 4 subway about 15 minutes, and another 13 minutes on the subway from Geumjeong Station to Seoul Grand Park Station.

For a whole 59 minutes trip, Killer kept wondering how to give White Day presents to everyone. It was not very difficult if they were at school, because they would gather in the library for their study group schedule, and he could give the presents for everyone at the same time. But it would be very awkward to give presents out of the school, in the public place like Seoul Grand Park. _Is it better if I wait until the trip is over and give the present at Hwaseo Station before we separate and come home?_ The blond kept weighing the pros and cons when they got off the train and walked to the main entrance of Seoul Grand Park.

When they were going to pay for the entrance ticket, Law announced that he would pay the entrance tickets today. Kid firstly rejected the idea, but Law said that they would also pay for facility’s ticket fees and one-day sky lift fees, so Kid just half-heartedly agreed with the group leader.

After they entered Seoul Grand Park and paid for the one-day sky lift fee. Kid and Law took Sky Lift Line 1 and directly went to Seoul Zoo as Kid planned from the start. The others took Sky Lift Line 1 from the parking area, because Shachi suggested to visit Theme Garden first, and Heat wanted to visit National Museum of Contemporary Arts afterwards. Killer decided to follow the juniors, because he felt watching over them as their senior, and Kid would always be fine with Law.

The Theme Garden was an interesting place to visit for the first trip in Seoul Grand Park. March was the beginning of spring season, and the flowers were blooming beautifully. They also visited the Rose Garden with fountain and waterside deck, and that was great. Gazebos were provided for people who wanted to enjoy the scenery much longer, but they felt that walking around the rose beds was more fun, so they did it until they decided to continue the trip to the Museum of Arts. And a problem appeared when they were going to get on the sky lift.

“Penguin, we should go there. The exhibits are awesome!” Shachi got all excited.

“No, I don’t really get into arts. I’ll be bored immediately. You can go, I will visit the zoo.”

“Shachi, don’t force him if he doesn’t want to go.” Wire commented.

“The zoo is also interesting, and we can follow them after we visit the museum.” Heat added.

“I’m just afraid Penguin may get lost. You know how big the zoo is. Theme Garden is only ⅙ of it.” Shachi kept persisting. “Oh come on, Pen. I can’t let you walk alone to the zoo.”

Penguin shook his head for the third time. “I’ll be okay. There’s zoo’s maps everywhere. I won’t get lost.”

“I can go and accompany him if you’re really worried, Shachi.” Killer suggested. He needed to solve their problem, or they were going to continue until the visit hour was over. “You can go and visit the museum, and I go with Penguin to the zoo. We will gather again after we visit all the places we want, or you can go after us at the zoo area.”

Penguin looked very shocked when the blond suggested the solution. Shachi’s face expression was quite unreadable -between shocked, confused and gloomy, Killer couldn’t guess, but he was a bit curious why the junior showed such kind of expression-, while Heat and Wire nodded in agreement.

“That’s better that way, sunbae.” Wire said. “So, should we go now?”

“Yes, please. We have skipped lunch time, so I guess it’s better for you to go now and we can gather again at 3. I think Rose Story cafe will be a good place for us to gather.” Killer answered and smiled.

After they all agreed, the three of them got into the sky lift and went to the Museum of Arts, located across the lake that lined between the Theme Garden and the museum are.

“So, should we go now too?” Killer asked while turning his head to Penguin.

The boy was still shocked when he nervously answered. “Y-yes, sunbaenim.”

Then they walked to Seoul Zoo, which was quite near to the Rose Garden. It was the largest zoo in Korea, and no wonder that it was very vast, almost half of the park’s area. To save time, they bought tickets for the elephant-shaped train, so they could go around the zoo without getting too tired. They would get on the train near the Second African Pavilion, so they walked for about 340 meters to the first stop and went across the First African Pavilion.

“Wow, giraffe is very tall.” He said when they saw the pavilion with giraffes and zebras.

“You never saw giraffes before?” Killer asked.

“Never. There is zebras at the zoo in my hometown, but no giraffes.”

Then they arrived at the Second African Pavilion with hippo, antelope and elephants. Penguin wasn’t really interested with the hippos and elephants, but he looked excited when seeing the antelopes. When the boy got on the train, he still looked at the elegant animals with amazement.

“You like them?” Killer asked after they sat on the train.

“Yes, they are very beautiful. Africa is so lucky to have those beautiful creatures in the wild state.”

The next pavilion was the Third African Pavilion with lion and cheetah, and Penguin also loved the big cats. He said he wanted to raise a cat, but his mother was allergic to those cute fur balls. Killer replied that he also loved cats, but he never tried to raise one since he had no time to take care of a single pet.

Until they reached the Camel Pavilion, Killer felt that he was getting closer to Penguin. At first they always behaved and talked very politely yet awkwardly. But after spending some time together, he was pretty sure that they had built a better interaction. They chatted more comfortably, and that was a very good progress for their senior-junior relationship.

After the camels spot, there were Stork Village and Marine Pavilion. Killer offered the hatted boy to stop and have a meal at Dolphin Food House, but he said he could wait until the zoo trip was over. The blond shook his head in disagreement, took his backpack and gave him a small mineral water bottle.

“No, sunbaenim. It’s okay, I can wait until we gather at the cafe.”

“You’ll get really thirsty when we arrived there. The zoo trip will finish in 1 hour, and we’re just halfway to the last stop.”

“Urm …” Penguin was reluctant to accept the offer. But Killer still handed the water bottle, until he finally took it. “Thank you very much.”

The boy thanked him awkwardly, but suddenly his eyes stared at the content of Killer’s backpack, which was still opened after the blond took out the water bottle. Killer then realized what the hatted boy saw, and he quickly pulled his backpack away and tried to zip it.

“What’s that, sunbaenim?” He asked with a tone full of curiosity.

“Urm … that’s ….” Killer just felt so grateful that his bang was reaching his nose. It perfectly hid his blushing face. But Penguin still looked at him curiously. It made him sighed and he decided to answer the question, satisfying the curiosity that the hatted boy showed. “They are White Day gifts.”

There was a good 10 seconds of silence before Penguin spoke. “What is White Day?”

Killer blinked several times before he realized that the boy beside him really didn’t know what White Day was. “Never heard of it?”

Penguin shook his head fast.

“Do you know what Valentine Day is?”

“It’s the day when girls give chocolate to their lovers, or the girls confess to the person they like with chocolate.”

“Yes, it’s the concept of Valentine Day in general. But don’t you know that everyone can give chocolate to everyone they love or care about in Valentine Day?

“Huh? Really?”

“Yes, you can give chocolate to family member and friends too. It is to show how much you love and care about those people.”

“Oh, so that’s how Valentine Day is celebrated by the people here. So, White Day is ...”

“The day when the people who received chocolate on Valentine Day shall return the gift. Since the name is White Day, the gifts are the things in white color.”

Penguin nodded. It seemed like he was starting to understand the explanation. “So the white stuff in your backpack is the presents you will give to the people who send you chocolate?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“I see. But may I know what gifts you will give, sunbaenim?” Penguin looked rather shocked to have ask such question. The boy might felt it was very impolite, and he quickly added. “I mean ... if you don’t mind to tell me.”

Killer chuckled and smiled. “Well, you can take a glance before I hand them to the recipients.” Then he opened his backpack again, and showed the contents to Penguin. “These two paper bags are for Law’s and Kid’s families. They contain of simple phone case, scarf and gloves. The items outside the paper bags are for our members. The boot cuff, leg and hand warmer are for Shachi, Wire and Heat. This small pencil pouch is for Law, and crochet slipper is for Kid.”

“Woah, they’re all crochet stuff? You made it?”

“Yeah, I made it. Took about 20 days to finish them all, but the result is satisfying.”

“And what is this item, sunbaenim? The one with long strap?” Penguin asked again after noticing one more item that Killer hadn’t explain to him.

The question made Killer fall silent. The item was actually for Penguin, but he didn’t said anything. He had thought about giving something to the boy since the first day he ate the chocolate from the box he had taken from him. His mother had said it was fine to give the hatted boy a White Day present, even if the box had not intentionally been for Valentine Day. Then the blond had been very busy with the house’s cores and the crochet stuff he needed to finish soon, so he’d almost forgot about his previous thought. But the more he’d taken chocolates from the box, the more he’d remembered about the boy and what item he should make for him. After he’d finished all the gifts, then he had started the last slip knot, and made the item in a crazy speed because it was only 5 days before the trip. But still, he felt a bit doubtful now about giving the present or not.

“Urm … I’m so sorry, sunbaenim. Y-you don’t have to answer it. I’m … just curious.” The hatted boy spoke in embarrassment; feeling that he acted impolitely again towards the senior.

The shy voice brought him back into reality, and Killer shook his head and smiled. “No, it’s okay. Actually it’s a small sling bag I made after I finished all the gifts.” He took the bag out of his backpack, and showed it to the boy.

Penguin looked so excited and amazed at the sling bag on Killer’s hand. It was a small, cute sling bag with puff stitches all over the surface, and simple stitches for the straps. He stretched his hand to touch the stuff, but retreated in hesitation.

“You can touch it if you want.”

Killer then handed the bag to him. Penguin touched it carefully, feeling how soft the blend yarn was. It looked like he was stunned by the simple design of the bag.

“It’s … very beautiful, sunbaenim.” He commented and smiled.

Once again, Killer fell into silence. It was a very sincere comment and an honest smile from someone who was fascinated over a small, simple item. He knew he loved seeing the honesty and pure excitement from the hatted boy. At that moment, the doubtful thought that always lingering his mind this whole time disappeared. He had his mind clearer now, and he had decided to do what he planned from the start.

“The sling bag is for you.”

“What?” Penguin looked at him with a clear shock in his voice. “This … no, you must be kidding.”

“I’ve been thinking to give it to you. It feels really wrong that I give White Day presents to everyone in our group except you.”

“But I didn’t give you anything on Valentine Day. So …, no. I shouldn’t take … this … urm …” Penguin wanted to give the bag back to Killer, but the blond stopped him.

“You already gave me something on Valentine Day, don't you remember?”

“What did I ...?” The hatted boy was even more shocked than before. “Do you mean that chocolate box? Sunbaenim, it’s not ...”

“I know.” He cut Penguin’s words quickly. “But the chocolate tasted good, so I think it’s not wrong to give you something in return.”

“I don’t deserve to get this gift from you.”

“No, you deserve it. Beside, I’ve spent 3 full days to finish it.”

“You can give it to someone else.”

“I don’t have anyone else to give it but you.”

“But this beautiful sling bag …”

“It’s for you.” Killer said firmly.

Killer kept persisting to give the bag to Penguin, what made the boy sighed in frustration. “It’s … for me?”

“Yes, it has been always for you.”

Killer could see Penguin held the sling bag affectionately, with the same amazement he saw before. He knew he made the right decision to make and give it to the hatted boy. It fitted him perfectly.

“Thank you.” He said finally. “I’ll treasure it, sunbaenim.”

The excitement, amazement, acceptance, and gratitude; Killer saw all of them in Penguin, and he loved to see all those precious expressions on him. At first he saw him just as a new member of their study group, who was quite asocial and couldn’t get along well with everyone. But now he could see him as who he really was, as a new student still learning how to adapt to his new environment and kept doing so. Like stars in the dark of the night, Penguin was shining dimly, overshadowing everything around him. Killer couldn't take his eyes of him like drawn by his attraction field. And at this very moment he knew he would like this boy. Like him a lot.

 

*****Stars Appear*****

 

Killer and Penguin walked from the Seoul Zoo to Theme Garden gate. They talked a lot in the train until an hour had passed and the train had reached the last stop. Killer loved to spend more time talking with the boy. He had shown a high interest on crocheting, and the blond had kindly explained everything he knew about it. The time had passed 3 o’clock, so they walked faster to reach the cafe where the group had decided to gather after going around Seoul Grand Park.

“Will everyone be angry at us?” Penguin asked while storing the sling bag from Killer into his own backpack.

“Well, they may just grumble at us.” Killer chuckled.

He gulped  nervously. “Will Law sunbaenim grumble at me too?” The boy was shivering. Everyone in the group knew how scary Law was when he was grumbling about things that didn’t go as planned, or when he was showing a grumpy face all day long. Nobody wished to get near him when that happened.

“Nah, Law won’t do that. He might just feel annoyed a bit, but he won’t scold anyone.”

Penguin felt a bit relieved. “I hope so.”

They kept talking and walking to Rose Story. But then they realized it had been very late, so they had to run to the cafe. Suddenly, a very strong cold wind blew and they needed to slow down a bit, until Killer heard a short exclamation beside him.

“No, my hat!”

The wind was so strong that it also blew Penguin’s hat. The boy tried to catch it, but another wind from different direction prevented him to walk further.

And then Killer ran against the wind blow and helped the boy to grab the hat. It fell to the ground, and luckily it was not dirty. The blond tapped the hat’s surface to clean it from dust. When the wind stopped blowing, he walked back to where Penguin stand and handed it to him.

“Here’s your … hat.” Killer gave the hat to the boy, but he was speechless and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the boy’s hair.

It was silver; a silver grey hair with sapphire blue dye on his bangs. The silver color was bright, creating a vibrant feeling, mixed with the blue ones on the boy’s bangs. The stars within the night sky that he previously imagined from the last thought about Penguin personality had taken a real form in the boy’s appearance.

“Thank you, sunbaenim.” The boy thanked and took the hat from Killer’s hand. “I’m so sorry to trouble you.”

Penguin smiled, and Killer could see the smile spread to his light brown eyes. It was the cutest eye smile he ever saw. When the boy put his hat back, the blond felt a slight disappointment. The hat that Penguin always wore all of the time perfectly covered his silver hair, yet he still wanted to see those ‘stars’ much longer.

“Shall we go now?” Penguin spoke again, preventing Killer’s mind to wander much deeper.

“Y-yes. We should go now.” Then they started to walk again, to their last destination in Seoul Grand Park.

 

**TBC**

 

* * *

**Footnote:**

**Hyung** : Big brother; is used by the boys to call their big brother or people who are older than them

 **Eomoni** : Mother/Mom, was used to call someone's mother, to show more respect

 **Eomma** : Mom, more casual. Usually to call the person's mother

* * *

 

**From the Author ...............**

This is the fifth time I finished writing English fanfic *amazed*

This is the next part of Love Light series, 14th Day AU, which is published right on White Day. YEAAAY. Happy White Day for all of you, and hope you got a lot of white stuff from the people you love ^^

Also, today is the first day of KILGUIN WEEK. OMG. This is a big event which is held by kilguin blog for a week, 7 days in a round (but I may join this first day only, since I’m so busy working T___T). The theme of the first day is Animal, but since I can’t change these dorks into animal shifter or something similar in this fic, so I just put them into the ZOO and spend their time together surrounded by animals XD XD XD (is it okay right? This fic still has animals in it, right?)

Again I will remind you all that this fic is Korean 14th Day AU with South Korea as the setting, and I keep some Korean words which are too weird to be translated into English. So please make sure to read the footnote I have provided at the end of the story which contains of translation of those words. I hope everyone will understand.

I will never be able to finish this fanfic without all senpais who had spent their time to helped beta reading my story. Elementalcrystals, Ninjantome-san and Ariesdanger24 senpai, I do love you all.

The fanfic cover was made by my lovely friend, Kim Sunri. Yeah, she just recovered from being sick for more than a week, but still she helps me to make beautiful cover for my fic. I love you, dude. Don’t be sick again, since I rely on you for our job XD

The title of this part is taken from the Super Junior’s song (again) from the 11th Album, Devil. Stars Appear is one of my Super Junior favorite songs since I download Devil Album, and I will always love to sing it.

Anyway, please enjoy this story. And last, would you mind to leave review? ^^


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

I’m sorry that I shocked everyone and discontinued this fic without proper announcement. I’m facing a lot of troubles these days, and I can’t write properly, while what I want is to create good, fluffy story for all of you.

So I’ve re-thought the decision, and I will only be on semi hiatus, so the story will stop updating from now on. I won’t promise anything, but I will try hard to finish all of the Days before Black Day’s next year, so I can post every Day celebration right on the real date (Rose Day on May 14, Kiss Day on June 14, and so on). I also don’t think it’ll be good to post late from the date, because it won’t have the same feeling. I hope everyone will understand my decision, and will be waiting patiently.

Also, if you have Tap app from Wattpad, you can follow me there because I will keep writing short conversation-story on the app. My Tap account is under the same name, Leenahanwoo


End file.
